Cullen fun with IM!
by xEmilyxCullenx
Summary: Alice and Bella dicover the wonderful world of IM! Soon the rest of the Cullen's get involed and it only means trouble! Idea came from my friend and I annoying eachother and our other friends. Enjoy!


**AN: all right all the things after the wing dings in parentheses are just the translations of what the wing dings say. Edward cannot see these things so they're for cannot understand. Bella and Alice on the other hand know how to copy and paste into a normal font so they can read what the other said. It's a trick my friend and I use to annoy my brother and his friends. BTW: I hope I don't say "love" for Edward too much. My friend had that problem before. So warn me if I do. K?**

**Setting: Take's place after Eclipse.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I wish I owned Edward…cries**

Bella Has Logged On

Bella: Hey Edward!

Edward: Hello, Love.

Alice: Hey Bella!

Bella: Hi Alice!

Edward: So Bella what are you doing today?

Bella: Well it's sunny so u can't come here so I don't know.

Alice: We could go shopping!!

Bella: NO!

Alice: Fine but were going on Saturday anyway.

Bella: Awwwwwwwwwww please no Alice!

Alice: You are going. It's for your own good.

Bella: It's not good for me!

Alice: Well then the good of your wardrobe!!

Bella: EDWAAAARRRRDDD!!

Edward: What is it?

Bella: Save me.

Edward: Sorry Bella but what Alice says goes. I can't stop her when it comes to shopping.

Bella: Well your a big help sarcastic

Alice: Thank you Edward.

Edward: And even though she can get a little insane when it comes to shopping...That could explain the mental asylum...

Alice: Hey!

Bella: HAHAHA

Alice: Hey he wouldn't save you from shopping.

Bella: Your right!

Edward: Sorry dear I'm just being honest

Bella: Well a fat lot of good it's doing me! **(AN: hehe I love saying that)**

Alice: Hey Bella! I've got an idea...

Alice has logged off

Bella: This can't be good. What's her plan Edward?

Edward: I have no idea. She's blocking me by saying the alphabet in Portuguese...now she's moved on to Chinese.

Bella: Uh Oh

Alice has signed on

Alice: Hey Bella you know how to translate fonts right?

Bella: Yes of course

Edward: Translate fonts?

Alice: Good now follow my lead ok?

Bella: What are we going to do?

Alice: Get revenge on Edward.

Edward: Hey! What did I do?

Alice: You called me insane!

Bella: And you wouldn't save me from shopping!

Alice: So follow my lead Bella.

Bella: ok

Edward: I don't like where this is going...

Alice: (Hey Bella! Talk like this so Edward doesn't know what were talking about!)

Bella: (That's genius! Alice I'm sorry I ever doubted you!)

Alice: (Why thank you Bella.)

Edward: Uh what are you guys saying? It's in some illegible font.

Bella: (Yes that's the whole point Edward!)

Alice: (Totally. But sadly he can not understand us.)

Edward: Please speak normally.

Bella: (No way this is to much fun!)

Alice: (Yeah totally)

Edward: Bella don't make me come over there!

Alice: (HAHAHA)

Bella: (You can't it's too sunny!!)

Edward: That's it I'm coming over there!!

Edward logged off

Bella: (HAHAHA)

Alice:  (HAHAHA)

Bella: (How long till he realizes?)

Alice:  (3..2..1..)

Edward logged on

Edward: Damn it.

Bella: (HAHA)

Alice: (HAHAHA)

Edward: Oh my Carlisle! Make it stop! **(AN: At school I love saying OMC and no one knows what I mean! Lol!)**

Bella: (This is way to funny.)

Alice: (Yeah I know this can be like our secret code around Edward.)

Edward: Please love. Talk normally. It kills me not knowing what your saying!

Bella: (It can't kill you! You're already dead!)

Alice: (Nice one Bella)

Edward: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!

Bella: (We better quit before he hurts himself in frustration.)

Alice: (ok)

Bella: Ok Edward I'm done.

Alice: Yeah were done.

Edward: Thank you. I had no idea what you guys were doing. And you could have warned me before I went outside.

Bella: We did

Alice: Yep

Edward: No you didn't

Alice sends Edward entire conversation in regular font.

Edward: So that's what you were saying. How was I supposed to know!!

Bella: You weren't!

Alice: HAHA

Edward: Now I expect this kind of thing from Alice. But I'm hurt Bella.

Bella: I'm sorry. Edward do you forgive me? Puppy dog face

Edward: Of course I do Bella.

Bella: Thanks and I forgive you from not saving me from the evil shopping lady!

Edward: Thank you

Alice: Hey! You didn't apologize for calling me insane!

Edward: And why would I do that?

Alice: (Because of this.)

Edward: All right I'm sorry! Not the crazy font again!

Alice: You're forgiven.

Bella: Well It's been fun but I got to go cook dinner for Charlie.

Alice: All right goodbye Bella!

Bella: Bye Alice

Edward: Goodbye Bella. I love you.

Bella: Wuv you to Edward. Bye!

Bella logged off

Alice logged off

Edward logged off

AN: Yeah sorry it was kind of short but sorry! Muhaha! My bffe (xedwardxloverx) do this all the time to my brother and his friends its so much fun to annoy them!! LOL! Hope you enjoyed! It's my first FF so don't be too harsh with the criticism! I mean I'd loved to hear what I'm doing wrong but again don't be too harsh! Thanks. Lots of love to all my reviewers! You know you want to!


End file.
